Many companies use official stationery. Official stationery typically includes a printed letterhead of the company on good quality paper. Official stationery may also include an embedded watermark to establish origination. Official stationery is typically designated and used for “official communications” (e.g., memos, faxes, press releases, etc.), to present corporate “authority” in some manner. In some scenarios, however, official company stationery may be used for communications other than communications that the company would designate as “official”. For example, official company stationery is typically easily reproducible. As a result, a corporation may lose control of the number of pieces of official company stationery available to authorized and unauthorized users for use and distribution to others. Related to the simplicity of reproducing official corporate stationery, but also independent of this attribute, it may be possible for an individual to remove official company stationery from corporate control (e.g., take a stationery home, etc.), whereupon unauthentic, but “official-looking” documents might be produced, possibly even after the individual's termination of employment with the company.